Boom!
by dance44
Summary: Grissom saves Sara. From what, though? (Rated for language).


**Author's Notes-** Not much of a story, just a quick thing that popped into my mind a little while ago.  
  
**Claims-** I own none of the CSI characters.  
  
**Spoilers-** None that I know of.  
  


**Boom!**

  
  
Grissom stormed down the hallways, pushing doors open left and right. Catherine was right on his heels.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Grissom didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge her there.  
  
"Look, I know that you're looking for Sara." Catherine accused.  
  
"Where is she?" Grissom demanded.  
  
"Leave her alone, Grissom." Catherine warned.  
  
"She's not supposed to be here. She's maxed out on overtime again." Grissom pointed out.  
  
"So what? She's not hurting anyone! And she's doing what she loves to do, work." Catherine replied.  
  
"I don't care. She hasn't slept. She needs to sleep." Grissom said.  
  
"She's fine, Grissom. How did you even find out she was here?" Catherine asked curiously.  
  
"Nick slipped up." Grissom replied shortly.  
  
"Ah, of course." Catherine rolled her eyes. Grissom punched open a door forcefully, shoving his head inside to look quickly, before moving on.  
  
"You're pathetic." Catherine shook her head in disgust, and stopped following him.  
  
Grissom was beginning to get frustrated. Sara was hiding from him, and he knew it. She was doing a good job of it too. Just as he flew down another hallway, something made him stop. He was standing in a remote part of the building, right in front of a lab room that was seldom used. Smiling triumphantly, he opened the door quietly and peeked in. Sure enough, Sara was sitting at a table with her back to him, typing quickly on her lap top. Grissom snuck up behind her, unnoticed. He clapped a hand down on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked loudly. Sara nearly jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Well?" She cringed as Grissom raised his voice, but wouldn't turn around. Grissom swung her computer chair around to face him.  
  
"Oh...hi Grissom." She smiled nervously. Grissom leaned over her, resting both his hands on the table. Sara leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Thought you could hide from me, eh?" Grissom asked. Sara shrugged.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here." Grissom scolded. Sara directed her stare to the center of his chest, avoiding eye contact. Grissom was losing his patience.  
  
"Let's go." He ordered, grabbing her by the arm roughly and pulling her out of her chair.  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Sara whined.  
  
"That's nice. You're going home." Grissom replied.  
  
"Come on, Grissom! Just let me stay...just for a little while." Sara tried to comprimize, but Grissom wasn't in the mood.  
  
"No. You've maxed out, Sara. You haven't slept in 24 hours, and I bet you haven't eaten, either." Grissom lectured.  
  
"Fine. I'll...I'll go. Just let me finish up here." Sara turned back to her lap top, but Grissom reached over with his free hand and shut it.  
  
"Hey!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"Like I'm going to fall for that one again?" Grissom raised his eyebrows at her, and began to pull her towards the door. Sara stumbled behind him, casting him dirty looks.  
  
"I'm not going home." Sara said, as Grissom steered her down the hallway by her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, you are." Grissom replied calmly.  
  
"I'll sit out in the parking lot until you let me back in." Sara continued stubbornly, sounding more and more childish by the second.  
  
"No, you won't." Grissom answered just as monotonously.  
  
"I'll come right back in as soon as you turn your back." Sara challenged.  
  
"You do, and I'll pull you from the case." Grissom warned. Sara stopped abruptly, causing Grissom to run into her. He let go of her to steady himself, and she whirled around. He was surprised to see her eyes glittering with anger.  
  
"You wouldn't." she scoffed.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Grissom asked, crossing his arms. Sara narrowed her eyes at him, and he sighed.  
  
"Look, Sara. You know you have to sleep, and you have to eat. I'm your supervisor. It's my job to take care of you." He pointed out.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Sara shot back.  
  
"Excellent. Then you can do it at home." Grissom said, his temper rising. Sara glanced away, trying to control her own anger.  
  
"I'm serious, Sara. I'll pull you." Grissom added sternly. Sara glared at him, then turned on her heel and walked off quickly. Grissom caught up with her just as she reached the door. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Are you drunk? Where the fuck do you think I'm going?" Sara asked.  
  
"Just making sure. I don't want to see you here until next shift starts." Grissom said.  
  
"You're so fu..." Sara began, but Grissom cut her off.  
  
"If you swear one more time..." he warned. There was a pause, and both of them stood looking at each other, angry tension in the air.  
  
"Go to hell." Sara broke the silence, pulling out of Grissom's grip and exiting the building. Grissom sighed and watched her go, hating when she was mad at him.  
  
"Grissom?" He turned at the sound of his voice.  
  
"What is it, Nick?" he asked.  
  
Just as Sara got in her car, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Sidle." She answered.  
  
"Sara?" a familiar voice asked, one she most certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Grissom asked.  
  
"What?" Sara snapped.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" Grissom asked. There was a pause.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Sara was confused.  
  
"You're upset. I'm not sure I want you driving home." Grissom explained.  
  
"Since when did you control my entire life, Grissom?" Sara asked.  
  
"I just...well, be careful." Grissom replied. Again, Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"And stop rolling your eyes at me." Grissom warned.  
  
"What makes you think I'm rolling my eyes at you?" Sara asked.  
  
"Please. I can tell." Grissom scoffed.  
  
"Well, I'm a big girl. I think I can drive myself home." Sara said sarcastically. Just then, a big clap of thunder echoed loudly in the sky. Sara jumped.  
  
"That's another thing. There's a big storm coming." Grissom added. Sara didn't reply. She was too busy staring at the sky, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed. She hated thunderstorms. She was absolutely terrified of them, and Grissom knew it. He could sense her fear.  
  
"Come on back inside." He said.  
  
"I sure wish you'd make up your mind!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that was before Nick informed me of the storm. And I want you back inside this building, now. It's not up for discussion." Grissom said, as another thunder clap filled the air. Rain began pouring down like buckets. Then a long streak of lightning lit up the sky.  
  
"Get out of the car!" Grissom shouted suddenly. Sara was through with arguing. She hung up the phone, jumped out of her car and made a break for the door, where Grissom and Nick were still standing. The thunder boomed loudly, and Sara reached the door just as another bolt of lightning struck. She turned around in time to see it hit her car. Explosive sparks shot out, and the inside of the car blew up in flames. Sara gasped, and Grissom pulled her into her arms. Catherine and Warrick were all of a sudden at the door. All five of them watched Sara's car in horror. Then Catherine pulled out her phone.  
  
"Get a fire truck over here, now!" she barked. Then she turned to Grissom, who was still holding Sara.  
  
"Sara...were you...?" she asked. "I...I was in there. Just a few minutes ago." Sara stammered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara. I'm so sorry I made you leave. If I hadn't called...just a few more minute, you would have..." Grissom's voice broke, and he trailed off. Another shot of sparks blew out from under the hood of the car. Sara turned her face into Grissom's chest, and he stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He repeated.  
  
"It's not your fault." Sara whispered. They both knew that all arguments had been forgotten.  
  
End. 


End file.
